harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Euphemia Potter
Hey guys I was rereading this article, specifically the part Behind the scenes part. The person who contribute this part thinks James Potter's mother could be Dorea Black. He or she believe this because James only mentioned his father being in Gryffindor, and not his mother, so she could have been in Slytherin, as most Blacks, except for Sirius was in Slytherin. I am here to propose my point that she neither was a Slytherin and not Dorea Black. First, the latter. Of course as someone else already pointed out, Dorea die pretty young even in Muggle sense to James mother who die at an old age for wizards/witches. But I present a second point, Dorea and Charlus Potter were still on the Family Tree, not burn off. One would think James's parents be burn off by Walburga Black, Sirius's mother who kept the tapestry. After all, James parents took in Sirius, Walburga runaway blood traitor son, and treated him as one of their own. Now onto the former, on how I know she's not a Slytherin. Yes, while it's true, James did not mention his mother's house. But look around it, when he was talking about Slytherin house. Sirius told him "My whole family have been in Slytherin." And James replied "Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!" From my interpretation, James implying being Slytherin makes a person seems odd. Would he say that if in fact, his very own mother was a Slytherin? I don't think so. While we see many similarity between Draco and James, both pureblood, spoil, there are many obvious differences. One that I can point out, while I think James may sometimes pout to get his parents to do things for him, I don't think he's like Draco, who would sometimes verbally abuse his mother, Narcissa. So I doubt, James would bad mouth his mother, and talk about Slytherin that way if his mother was one. So that my prove she wasn't in Slytherin. Seasrmar 08:04, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ancestry we don't know whether she was a descendent of ignotus peverell or not. her husband certainly was though, he inherited the cloak and passed it on to james. but i highly doubt that she is related to the peverells in any way Gryffindor I don't think we can read much into James Potter's statement "Gryffindor like my dad." There are many reasons why he may not have said "dad and mum": Perhaps he identified more with his father, perhaps he thought his dad was a better example of Gryffindor virtues, perhaps he could not envision his mum wielding a sword. It is certainly possible she did not attend Hogwarts or was in Gryffindor, but I think reading too much into this statement made in passing is a mistake. I probably say a hundred things a day that are not literally correct. For example, yesterday I told my sister that I called my mom the previous night. Whenever I mean to say "I will call my parents", I always say "I will call mom", even though I equally intend to talk to my dad as well In the same way, when I visit home, I tell people "I am going to my dads.". It is simply a vagary of language. Wva (talk) 18:02, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :Perfectly true. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:24, October 3, 2015 (UTC) My personal opinion (and reasoning included below!) is that Euphemia was a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw. Based on James's words to Sirius in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 33, The Prince's Tale, Euphemia was not a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. James states "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad." when referring to Fleamont, but does not mention his mother as a Gryffindor. Shortly afterwards, when Sirius mentions that his entire family have been in Slytherin, James states "Blimey," ... "and I thought you seemed all right!" It is unlikely that James would speak about Slytherin as being not all right if his mother was one, indicating that Euphemia was not a Slytherin witch. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 04:35, January 5, 2017 (UTC)